


Day 135 - Things unsaid

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [135]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!John, Lestrade is used to all their shit by now, M/M, Possessive!John, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock, I don’t want you to touch other people.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 135 - Things unsaid

_Sherlock, I don’t want you to touch other people. I know it might sound possessive but that’s just how it is._ Is what he means to say.  
What he says is, “I’ve been worried.”

 _I know. And I don’t like to touch people other than you. You know that._ Is what he means to say.  
Instead he says, “It was only a massage. I needed him to relax to get to the information.”

 _But he is so young and pretty. And I sometimes wonder if you don’t need someone younger to keep up with you._ Is what he means to say.  
What he says is, “I know.”

_John, you are keeping up better than anyone else could. And besides - for you I’d be willing to stop and wait._ Is what he means to say.  
Instead he says, “Don’t be stupid.”

And suddenly John is smiling and Sherlock is grinning and they nod at each other before Sherlock turns back to Lestrade to explain how the tiara has ended up in a dead muskrat. 

They do this now and then. Look at each other as if they are fighting while seemingly talking about mundane things until somehow, for outsiders mysteriously, the air clears. 

Lestrade is used to it by now. Others not so much. This time they leave behind a baffled bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'massage'.
> 
> So, did you all have 'Octopus's Garden' stuck in your head yesterday? :D


End file.
